


Two Souls

by Vintage_BunB



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F In The Chat For Tadashi, F/M, Frick You Chara, Hiro Hamada Needs a Hug, Kinda, Poor Reader, Post Genocide, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader Knows How To Play Ukulele, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Somehow Reader Still Lives, reader is sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_BunB/pseuds/Vintage_BunB
Summary: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192353/chapters/43032815 This is the story. It's a good one, so please check it out. I do not own the art, either.
Relationships: Hiro/reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. ~<Immortals>~

(A.N.: First off! This is your outfit. [Top half](https://picsart.com/i/319861461310201), [jacket](https://www.amazon.com/Womens-Baseball-Uniform-Sweatshirt-Sweater/dp/B07ZHRFH6Y/ref=sr_1_75?dchild=1&keywords=Baseball+Uniform+Jacket+womens&qid=1613249892&sr=8-75), [shoes](https://www.amazon.com/Converse-Womens-Unisex-Seasonal-Sneaker/dp/B07FKK8SVH/ref=sr_1_2?dchild=1&keywords=yellow%2Bconverse%2Bwomens&qid=1613250461&sr=8-2&th=1&psc=1), and [pants](https://www.amazon.com/Levis-Womens-High-Skinny-Jeans/dp/B08BJFLV2K/ref=sr_1_3?crid=1Y053V6S4HA1&dchild=1&keywords=ripped%2Bjeans%2Bfor%2Bwomen&qid=1613248886&sprefix=rippe%2Caps%2C323&sr=8-3&th=1)

[This](https://addicted-to-the-fic.tumblr.com/post/185540837644/this-cute-little-lady-is-from-im-no-human-by) is you. I'll link the original story she came from at the end. I just thought she would look good for the reader.

And [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9X7I3bW49S8) is your theme.

~<Y/N POV>~

I threw off my sheets as I groaned, sitting up. Why can't it just be a Saturday? At least then I could stay inside and wallow in my pain by myself. My phone buzzed. I groaned again and picked it up, seeing the caller id. "Ugh, this is  not  a good time to be texting me, Dashi." I muttered. I unlocked my phone, and opened the texting app to read what he sent me.

Dashi: Heyyy, up and at 'em!!!! You better be ready by the time I get there.

Dashi: And no teleporting this time! I'm driving! I will make sure you're there.

I smiled. Of course Dashi knew I was a monster, and the last one at that. He was the only one who did. He's my best friend, after all. I sent back a simple 'k' and teleported to the ground, pausing and frowning when I caught sight of my brother's scarf.  ' Papy...'  I walked over to the shelf it was sitting on, teal, translucent tears forming in my eyes. I missed him. I wished for the millionth time this week that it had been me to meet Chara instead of him, that I had just stopped her right when she first appeared out of the Ruins, covered in a thin, see-through layer of dust. I gently pulled the scarf off the shelf, hugged it once, then placed it back. "Good morning, Papy." I said, my voice cracking. I shook my head. No use feeling depressed today, Dashi will make sure I'm not feeling down. I walked over to my clothes rack, and took of my long sleeved off-the-shoulder shirt, a black skater dress, and my lucky jacket. I also picked up my galaxy converse and some black leggings, putting them on as well.

On top of all that, I also put on my hat, and shifted into my human form just in time for the doorbell on the front door to ring several times. "I'm coming, Dashi, I'm coming." I called, teleporting to the living room. When I blipped into the room, Tadashi was already leaning on the doorway. "And so, the princess awakens." He said, mock bowing. He looked up with a dorky smile, still in the bow. "Ah, shaddup. I'm supposed to be the goofball between us." I said, shoving him. He fell over with an 'oof' and I softly kicked him. "Get up, idiot." I said, smiling. I helped him up. "So, how's Hiro?" I asked. Hiro was Tadashi's little brother. Dashi laughed. "Getting into trouble as usual." He responded. I shook my head. "C'mon, we still need to get school, remember?" I asked, punching his shoulder. "Alright alright, stop ganging up on me." He said, trying to shove me. I teleported out of the way and outside, watching him push the air. "Hey! Cheater." He called, noticing me. I laughed. "All's fair in love and Horse play, my good sir. Especially if one of the players only have one HP." I said as he caught up to me. A few minutes later, I was hanging onto Tadashi, a helmate on my head and watching the world whirl by. It was still kind of dark outside, so I could still see some stars, but some were better than the artificial stars we had back in the Underground. I just wish Papyrus was here to see this. "Hey, I know when you're feeling upset, Pocky. So tell me about it, what's wrong?" He asked as we pulled up to the school. I shrugged.

"Oh you know, just missing my brother." I said, hugging myself tighter. I paused when I felt my hair being messed with. I looked up to see Tadashi smiling down at me. "Hey, for what it's worth, I think he would be very proud of you if he saw you now." He said. He then jerked his head towards the school. "Come on, I need your help with Baymax again before you fiddle with your machine." he said. I nodded, and we went to our shared lab.

~<~~~~~~~~>~

"Alright, Baymax experiment test number 28. And, we are go Dashi." I called, holding up a sign. I moved out of the way for him. He looked nervously to the robot we were working on, Baymax. "Ow?" he called. I watched, waiting to see if our hard work would pay off. "Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare assistant. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" My eyes widened, turning into literal stars, and I hugged Tadashi. "You work! YES!! We did it!!" He called, picking me up and spinning me around. I laughed victoriously. "It appears you are only a skeleton, Y/N Gaster. Are you alright?" Baymax noted once I was set back on the ground. I looked at him curiously, until I realized I had dematerialized my human form in my excitement. "Oh... Yeah, I'm okay Baymax. Tibia honest, I've been just a skeleton my entire life." I clarified, earning a snort from Dashi from the pun as I gave Baymax a few pats. "I see, I will add that to my database." he said, raising his finger. Dashi and I looked at each other with the biggest, dopiest smiles on our faces before laughing, running our hands in our hair in disbelief. 

"Dude, wait till the others find out. I mean, he's no Mettaton (thank god), but Baymax is awesome." I said, high-fiving him. "Who is Mettaton?" My eyelights shrunk as I heard Baymax ask the question. "Oh, he was a robot created by the monster Dr. Alphys, the royal scientist. He was originally meant to hunt down humans, but instead became the Underground's only star. He was also the only robot with a SOUL. My brother was actually a huge fan of him." I explained, my voice going soft at the end, sadness overtaking me. " I am sensing a huge mood drop. I will proscribe a hug and affection from friends and family." I looked down at the mention of family, and squeezed my hands into fists. I felt arms encircle me, and looked up to see Tadashi smiling sadly down at me. I smiled my thanks in returned, but that didn't stop the tears that fell. Tadashi then looked out the window we had. "It's getting dark, want a ride, Pocky?" I shook my head. "Nah, I'll just teleport home. I still need to work on my machine." I said, punching him in the stomach softly. He chuckled as I brought my human form back up. "Alright, just don't over-do it like last time" He said, ruffling my ecto-hair. I rolled my eyes. "That was a year and a half ago, Dashi. Will you ever let that go?" I asked, exasperated. He smirked. "Nope." He said, ducking out of the room when I threw a wrench at him with my magic, hand on the brim of his hat as it almost fell off. "I can not deactivate until you say you are satisfied with my care." 

'SHI- BAYMAX! I forgot he was in here.'  I thought, my eyes widening. "Sorry buddy. I am satisfied with my care." I replied, patting the robot. I watched as he deflated into his charging cabinet and went back to working on tinkering with the machine.  'Don't worry Dad, I haven't forgotten about you. I made that promise all those years ago, after all.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192353/chapters/43032815 This is the story. It's a good one, so please check it out. I do not own the art, either.


	2. ~<Enter, Hiro>~

~<Y/N POV>~

I was working on the machine when Hiro and Tadashi came in. "What is it?" I heard Hiro ask. I poked my head from behind the machine. "This here?" I asked, patting the side, and wiping some oil that managed to get on my cheek off. Hiro nodded, and I could see stars in his eyes. "That, I can't tell you. Classified information until it's finished. And it's not even close to being finished." I replied, walking around from the back, earning a pout from Hiro.  'Adorable'  I thought, feeling my cheeks heat up a slight bit. So I may have gained a slight crush on the boy these past years. Tadashi knows too. He teases me about it frequently. It doesn't matter anyway. I know from past timelines that Hiro and I are soulmates. Hiro may not remember me, but I could never forget him. "But! I can tell you one thing. It will be a game changer in the science game once it's completed." I said. A blurred image of my father, Gaster, came into my vision. My smile turned slightly sad, but, I ducked behind the machine again anyway, determined to get it working again.

~<??? POV>~

"Aww, Sans has a crush, darlings, you have to come get a look at this." The ghostly monsters crowded around the only living one. "UM, I'M SORRY METTATON, BUT SANS GOES BY Y/N NOW. NYEH HEH." Papyrus corrected the robot nervously. "I'm sorry Papy. I forget that fact often." "I-I s-s-suppose it w-would be a dead give away i-if Y/N kept h-her monster n-name. Th-that was s-smart thinking o-on her part." Alphys stated, fiddling with her claws. "Agreed. This way, the 'human' won't be able to find her if they for some reason find out she's still alive." Asgore said, staring down at the girl in question. "NYAGH!! If that punk EVER tries to kill Y/N again, we won't let them, right, guys?!" Undyne called, thrusting a spear in the air. This earned many variants of agreement from the other ghostly monsters, most energetic, Papyrus. "NYEH!! THAT IS CORRECT, UNDYNE. I AM STARTING TO FEEL NOW I WAS WRONG TO BELIEVE IN THEM. The Way My Sister Suffered After My Death..." Orange tears made their way down his cheek bones. "Still, whenever I look at the older brother, Tadashi, I feel as if something terrible will happen to him soon." Another monster, Toriel, said softly.

"O-oh my. Th-that could be a problem. T-Tadashi is Y/N's b-best friend. Wh-who knows what that w-will do to her." Alphys replied. "IT IS VERY WORRISOME. I DON'T WANT MY SISTER DEPRESSED AGAIN." Papyrus said. "Nobody wants that, Papyrus." Grillbye said in the corner. "HAH! No kidding. I heard the way she was after your death Papyrus. The whole Underground heard that scream. It's a wonder the human didn't." Flowey piped from the floor, then was promptly glared at by Toriel. "Yes, it was rather unsettling, hearing a scream so anguished like that from the castle." Asgore mentioned. "I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT Y/N WAS TALKING ABOUT DURING THAT FIGHT, BUT I HAVE TO COMPLIMENT HER ON HER ATTACKS!! I'VE NEVER SEEN HER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Papyrus said excitedly. "NYAGH, I KNOW RIGHT?! IT'S A WONDER WHY SHE WASN'T IN THE ROYAL GUARD!!! DID YOU SEE THOSE DRAGON-SKULL THINGIES?! THOSE WERE AWESOME!!!" Undyne agreed, launching the two into a heated debate on what attacks the skeletal monster could do were the best. "B-being able t-to manipulate one's SOUL like that? Th-that sh-should be i-impossible. Sh-she m-must b-be the on-only monster in the Underground to achieve such magic." Alphys stated. The ghostly monsters continued to comment on and watch their friend as her phone buzzed, and she smiled and teleported.

~<Y/N POV>~

I arrived at the cafe, my uke strapped to my back, and walked inside. "Hey! You made it!" Tadashi called, waving me over. "So, can I ask what's going on? Or are you just going to leave me in the dark?" I asked, going over and looking up at him. I was a little less than half his height, a full foot shorter than Hiro. Curse my shortness. Why must I be one of the shortest Sanses? I must be the shortest Sans in the multiverse... Even Blueberry is taller than me! "I got Hiro to work for going to our school." He said, all smirking. "Seriously?" I asked. He nodded, beaming, and motioned for me to follow. "Hey Hiro, the planning community has arrived." He called, knocking on the door to their shared room. I poked my head in, and waved. "Yo." I said, internally cringing because I was instantly reminded of Fresh. I walked over to Hiro's bed and plopped down, my arms catching me. "So, you got any new ideas?" I asked, taking off my uke bag. He shook his head no. "You mind if I play some background music?" I asked, raising my ukulele a bit. He nodded, and I leaned back on his bed, strumming the baby guitar as I turned my head and watched the brothers work. 

~<~~~~~~~~>~

"Nothing! No ideas!" I looked at Hiro in concern, then back at Tadashi. "I'm sure you'll think of something eventually, Hiro." I said, pausing my strumming mid-song and sitting up. "Come on. You can't be washed up at fourteen." Tadashi said, walking over to him. I laughed when he picked up Hiro and slung him over his shoulders like a bag of potatoes. "Wha- hey! What the heck?" Hiro asked as Tadashi proceeded to shake him. He than glared at me playfully. "And this isn't funny, Y/N." I snorted. "It is to me." I replied, giving him a shit-eating grin. He threw something at me, but I dodged last-minute. "Com'on shake things up a bit, see things in a new angle." He told him. Tadashi continued to walk around the room shaking him until his eyes landed on Megabot, the robot he had made for bot fighting. He made a face like he was thinking, and I smiled excitedly.  'He has an idea...'  I thought, proud. I watched him sketch the idea, then run over and grab my hand. "Come on!" he said, obviously excited. He dragged me around the house to the garage, were we worked for the next few days.

~<~~~~~~~~>~

Tadashi and I whistled as we looked around the convention. "There is a lot of sweet tech here." Tadashi pointed out. I looked down at Hiro, and patted his shoulder. "How you feeling, kiddo?" I asked. I know I'm only a few years older than him, but it was a habit I had with Frisk. Old habits die hard, I suppose. "You're talking to an ex-bot fighter." he said. "It takes a lot more than this to rattle me." he continued, his voice cracking softly. "Yep, he's nervous." I chuckled at that. Classic Go Go. "You have nothing to fear, little fella!" Fred called as his answer. "Aww, he's so tense!" Honey Lemon commented. "No I'm not!" Hiro shot back. "Relax, Hiro! Your tech is amazing!" she replied, much to the annoyance of Hiro. "Tell him, Gogo!" she continued. "Stop whining, woman up." 

~<Ghost Monsters POV>~

"OH, THIS IS GOING TO BE EXCITING!" Papyrus called as the monsters floated behind Y/N, who was helping push the bins. "Y/N and Hiro worked so hard on them, I'm sure they'll be a hit. "Toriel replied, smiling down at her friend. "This will be quite the show, I can feel it." Asgore stated. The monsters chatted excitedly to each other until Hiro's name was called. "Oh, this is it, quiet everyone, so we can all hear him." Asgore called. They watched eagerly as the young genius walked onto the stage.

~<~~~~~~~~>~

The ghost monsters were whooping and hollering with the humans by the time Hiro's presentation was finished. Even Flowey was impressed, though he would never show it. "M-mini r-robots d-designed to do a-anything the u-user wants? B-brilliant!" Alphys muttered. "THAT PERFORMANCE WAS GREAT, JUST LIKE ME!" Papyrus exclaimed. "My, someone has a big brain up there after all." Mettaton commented. "YEAH PUNK! YOU DID IT!!!" Undyne celebrated. "Krei, that's Hiro's." The monsters were quiet as Y/N and Tadashi stepped in front of everyone, hands outstretched. The monsters could see the faint outline of turquoise fire starting to form in her eye. "Oh, right. I had almost forgotten." Krei replied. He put the Microbot into Y/N's palm a bit forcefully, causing her to stumble backwards until Hiro steadied her from behind. The fire flared a bit, unnoticed by the humans, but every single one of the monsters could see it, worrying them. Once Y/N was steadied, and Krei and the others who weren't in the group was gone, Y/N shook her head, and breathed deeply to calm herself. This didn't go unnoticed by Tadashi, who noticed every time his friend was upset, as he shot her a worried look. Y/N smiled calmly back at him and nodded.  'I'm fine.'  She seemed to say. 

The other monsters watched as Y/N stayed behind with the brothers. "So, how's it feel. You're going to nerd school." some of the other monsters laughed at this. They watched the three converse until screams erupted from the building, capturing theirs, and the three living people's attention. "Professor Callaghan's still in there!" someone yelled as they ran past them. Tadashi started to run towards the building, but Y/N held him back using her soul magic, her eyelight ignited with fear. "Y/N, let me go!" Tadashi yelled. "I'm sorry Dashi, but I can't handle losing anybody else! Please! I can't lose someone else I care about. My soul won't be able to take it!" Y/N screamed back. The monsters looked back in concern and worry. "Some one has to save him." Tadashi argued. Y/N shook her head. "But it doesn't have to be you, please, Dashi." She pleaded, starting to sweat a bit from strain. Tadashi looked at the pleading looks of his best friend and little brother. "Sorry guys. Take care of Hiro for me, Y/N." Y/N's eyelights went out when Tadashi managed to break free from the magic, and turn to run into the burning building. "NOO! TADASHI!!!!" Y/N and Hiro cried, watching helplessly as the building's flames erupted, mushrooming.

Nobody except the skeletal monster saw the heart that floated from the wreckage, who smiled sadly through the tears seeing the ombre heart, the beautiful mixture of purple and orange floating into her hands. "You'll be okay, Dashi. I promise I'll look after him." The monster said through a cracked voice as she solemnly absorbed the soul. The monsters looked on in sorrow as she walked up to Hiro and hugged him tightly from behind, turquoise tears flooding down her cheekbones as Hiro turned and wraped his arms around her, sobbing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for chapter two. Although I wish Tadashi didn't have to die so badly, I believe his death was necessary. If Tadashi didn't die, I don't think Hiro would have the motivation to start Big Hero 6. That being said, can we get an F in the chat for him, people? He gets to meet the monsters lol.


	3. ~<Talk To Me>~

~<Y/N POV>~

I stared out Hiro's window. For some reason I was the only one allowed to come near him, or even in the room. I don't really want to be near anybody either at the moment, so that's okay with me. I looked down at him. He was currently asleep, leaning against me like I was a pillow, arms wrapped around my torso. I was texting some of my alternates to try and help me feel better, namely Blue and Red. Seeing Tadashi die like that messed me up pretty badly, but not nearly as bad as it did Hiro. This was probably his first time seeing somebody die.

THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY: YOU HAVE A HUMAN SOUL INSIDE YOU?!?!

red: blue, chill out. don't make her feel any worse than she already does.

Pocky: Guys, I'm fine. (Mostly) Hiro's who I'm really worried about. He rarely eats now, and when he does, it's only a few bites.

THE MAGNIFICENT BLUBERRY: I WILL HAVE TO ASK MY BROTHER TO CONSULT WITH HIS FRIEND IN THE RUINS. THIS CAN'T BE HEALTHY FOR A HUMAN.

red: poor kid. what's he doin' right now?

Pocky: Currently? Using me as a pillow.

red: gee, thanks. you made me spit out my mustard

THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY: I STILL DO NOT GET HOW YOU, MY BROTHER, AND CLASSIC CAN DRINK THOSE DISGUSTING CONDIMENTS. IT'S NOT HEALTHY FOR YOU!

red: blue, we're skeletons

I rolled my eyes and growled softly as they continued to argue. This wasn't helping. Red and Blue were just about the best Sanses to be friends with in my opinion, as their personalities balance each other out, but they can sometimes argue off the topic. I felt my face heat up as Hiro pushed his head deeper into my arm, and started stroking his hair. I felt my phone buzz, and looked to see it was one of the other chat rooms I'm in across the multiverse.

honey: why can i hear blue screaming from my stand?

classic: pfft, really?

Pocky: They're arguing about condiment drinking... again.

Choco: Who?

Pocky: Who else? 

Pocky: Blue and Red

honey: *sigh* what got him started?

Pocky: I was just asking for advice on what to do about the whole 'depressed soulmate' thing, and when I mentioned he was currently using me as a pillow, Red sent that he spit out his mustard.

classic: wait, seriously?! (fuck, you made me do it too T-T f in the chat for the split ketchup)

honey: f

Choco: F

Pocky: F, now what do I do about Hiro?

classic: well for starters, wait until he wakes up, he needs the sleep.

honey: second, how do we handle it? soak up the pacifist timelines and jokes

Pocky: -_- First off, how DARE you flaunt that you have a Pacifist timeline when I'm in Genocide. Second, he doesn't remember the other timelines. 

Choco: Hmm, you know how to play an instrument, right?

Pocky: Yeah, my Uke. Why?

Choco: Whenever I'm feeling the effects of a genocide run, in the next one, Rei sings me some song to help cheer me up.

Pocky: .... That's.... actually not a bad idea. Thanks

classic: choco for the win. heh. if that doesn't work, i think jus' bein there for him will. show him you know what he's goin' through.

honey: hey, i know this is off topic, but is my brother and red still arguing?

I snorted. Leave it to Swap Papyrus to change the subject. I pulled the chat with Blue and Red up, and sighed again. Sure enough...

Pocky: Yup. Still fighting. I don't think it's ever gonna stop.

honey: fuck. that means i have to do something. pray for my soul guys

(honey has left the chat)

Pocky: F in the chat for Honey

Choco: F

classic: f

Pocky: I should get going too. Gotta get some food in case Hiro decides to eat.

classic: see ya

Choco: bye

(Pocky has left the chat)

I teleported out from under Hiro's arms, and blushed harder when he grabbed at the air for my missing body. I smiled sadly down at him before running my hand through his hair once, then exited the room. "Oh, Y/N, you're up." I nodded in Cass's direction. "How... is he?" she asked. I sighed, and pinched my nose, pulling out a chair and slamming my head on the table. "Not well. Any time I try to bring food to him, he either just pushes the plate away, or eats just a few bites. He mostly sleeps now. I'm worried about him, Cass." I said, feeling my eyes tear up. "We all are, Y/N." she replied. "I don't know what to do. I want to help him, but I don't know what'll work for him. How I handled the loss of my own brother was unhealthy. I just want to help him since I'm here." I said, my voice cracking. 

I got up and grabbed the plate Cass handed out to me. "Thanks." I said. "No problem! Thank you for being there for him." I smiled at her through my teary eyes, and went back upstairs. When I reached his room, Hiro looked like he had just woken up. "Hey. I got some food for you in case you decide to eat. Please decide to eat."

~<Hiro POV>~

My heart broke at Y/N's voice crack. I know she's worried about me. I know all of them are worried about me, but I was feeling too depressed to leave my room. The only reason Y/N's allowed to come in was because something in me wanted her close by. I didn't see it when Y/N sat down on my bed, but I felt the bed shift and our shoulders brush. I leaned my head on her shoulder. "Y'know, if there's anything ya want me to do, within reason, I'll do it." I thought about it. I really missed her music. So I asked her if she could play me a song. She grinned slightly and set the plate she was holding down on my side of the bed. "I thought you'd never ask." she replied, getting out her ukulele. She smiled sadly. "I used to play this song for Tadashi on the rare occasions he was upset. I also used to play it for my bro when he was upset. So, I guess you can say this song is my go-to whenever someone I care about is sad. Heh" she explained, before taking a calming breath.

~<Ghost Monsters (+ Tadashi) POV>~

The monsters looked on in confusion, but Tadashi and Papyrus looked at each other in knowing looks. How could they forget it? "Guess it's Hiro's turn to get the treatment, huh?" Tadashi joked, elbowing the tall skeleton. Papyrus nodded. "OH YES, HUMAN TADASHI. I BELIEVE IT IS." he replied. "What are you nerds talking about?!" Undyne called. "You'll see." was all Tadashi said of the matter.

"You don't have to be a hero to save the world

It doesn't make you a narcissist to love yourself

It feels like nothing is easy it'll never be

That's alright, let it out, talk to me

You don't have to be a prodigy to be unique

You don't have to know what to say or what to think

You don't have to be anybody you can never be

That's alright, let it out, talk to me

Anxiety tossing turning in your sleep

Even if you run away you still see them in your dreams

It's so dark tonight, but you'll survive certainly

It's alright, come inside, and talk to me

We can talk here on the floor

On the phone, if you prefer

I'll be here until you're okay

Let your words release your pain

You and I will share the weight

Growing stronger day by day

It's so dark outside tonight

Build a fire warm and bright

And the wind it howls and bites

Bite it back with all your might

Anxiety tossing turning in your sleep

Even if you run away you still see them in your dreams

It's so dark tonight

It looks nice, fall asleep

It's alright, come inside

And talk to me~"

The monsters looked in awe at the sound of the older skeleton's voice. Even tied to her, they had never heard her sing before. "Th-that song was so cute!" Alphys said. "And the lyrics are spot on for the situation. did she write them?" Asgore asked. "UNFORTUNATELY, NO. IT WAS IN ONE OF THE CDS WE FOUND IN THE DUMP ON ONE OF OUR VISITS. IT TOOK Y/N A MONTH TO LEARN IT." Papyrus clarified.


End file.
